Enchancia Wiki
Welcome to the ! Enchancia is a country located 31 km south of Neverland (formerly a kingdom until the 1700s). Enchancia is also the location of Sofia the First, therefore Princess Sofia is Enchancia's most favourite princess. History of Enchancia Prior to 1565, Enchancia was an elven world, with mushroom houses. Destruction of Enchancia began in 1565 with the building of Enchancian Castle and the villages of Enchancialand and Cattlebourke (both later grew into cities during the 1800s). During the 1790s and the nineteenth century, parts of Enchancia were British, Swedish, Danish, German, Norwegian, Dutch and American colonies (most of Enchancia was part of the British Empire). Rail transport in Enchancia began in 1852. In 1915, English became Enchancia's only official language. The English-language translation is used in place of the original writing, in buildings written in languages that are not English. From 1918-1979, English and its native language Enchieste were the only language subjects taught in school. Cities * Province of Enchancia - Enchancialand (capital city) * Province of Belfort - Cattlebourke * Province of Hastings - Mastodon * Province of Misley - Kubryck Culture Enchancia has 20 holidays. Dates for the 20 holidays: 1 January, 9 February, 14 February, 18 February to 3/4 March, 10 March (kingdom's birth), 11 March, 13 March, April, 11 May (Mother's Day), 13 May, 21 June, 1 September, 5 September, 8 October, 31 October, 13 December, 24 December, 25 December, 28 December and 31 December. In Enchancia, Vampire Day is celebrated on 13 May because the first vampire (born in Transylvania) was brought to Enchancia during 13 May 1860. New Year's Day is on 1 January. Carnival is there in Enchancia since 1820, which occurs for two to three weeks, February/March. Cauldronation Day is on 8 October, Saint Lucy's Day is on 13 December and Christmas Day is on 25 December. Transport Roads There are 340 million roads in Enchancia, of which 30 are highways, 23 are motorways and two are freeways. Railways Railway network is extensive in Enchancia. Enchancia's railways began in 1852 with the Enchancialand - Mastodon line opened to public. In 1855, freight services were suspended, but resumed in 1877. In its early days of passenger railways in Enchancia, riding on a train to Mastodon was too expensive (fares were $54 for adults, $21 for children). So, in 1856, fares were lowered down to $9 for adults, $6 for children. When train services in Enchancia became cheap in 1890, more and more passengers began to use the railway system in Enchancia. Today, railway service in Enchancia is provided by Enchancian Railways, the national railway company. It was founded on 9 February 1915 at the time of Enchancia's creation as a country. In 1945, mission codes began to be used on the Enchancian Railways network, four letters and two digits and both applied to freight and passenger services, and became the standard train reporting number system there. Horses Horses used for transport are common in villages with no cars or public transport, such as Telianne in the province of Stockholm. Since 1895, horses are required to carry number plates when used for transport (length is usually four to five numbers, and issued depending on the province). Companies Companies like Enchancian Pastels and Holmstead Biscuits Limited are based in Enchancia. Television networks The main television network is Enchancia Media 1, established in 1957. In 1966 the channel that airs Sofia the First, Enchancia Media 2, is established. Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse